Take me Away from Me
by WatchMeWatchYou
Summary: After a fight at her house Rin runs away from home. After walking in the rain, she realizes there is a reason that you shouldn't walk around alone. Sess/Rin
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey, I know I should be working on my other stories but I can't find motivation or idea's, so at the moment they are being discontinued but I'll probably finish them later, and now I'm only going to publish one story at a time so I'm not dissapointing anyone with my late chapters and stuff. But hope you enjoy, it's better than it sounds :D! Just bare through the first few chapters with me because there is no Sesshomaru :( or at least the way I'm planning it right now but it may change.

Oh and by the by when it goes into italics and has '......' those thingy's around it then someone is thinking that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but it would be very nice to be able to molest his brother :D:D

Chapter 1

A girl with rich chocolate brown hair stood in the middle of a- for the most part- vacant airport. She could imagine tumble weeds blowing by, but there was no wind. Her plain black suitcase was beside her along with her black fashionable purse. She stared down at it wondering why she had it anyway, she hated carrying around purses, she would rather just have a wallet. She heard an annoying trilling sound coming trouble her purse, and realized her phone was ringing. The girl searched through her purse hoping not to miss the call and answered the phone just before it was about to go to voice mail. "Hello?", she answered in an overly poliet voice, even though she was througly annoyed. "Rin?" a woman's voice asked. Rin could tell by the voice that it was her mother.

"Ya", Rin said. "Oh well... I'm sorry we haven't picked you up yet honey, but we had some... problems... at home", her mother said. Rin could tell by the tone of voice that her parents had a fight again and had forgotten about her. "Are you still at home?", Rin asked, the airport was about 45 minutes away from her house. "Uh, ya, sorry... How about you take a cab... Have you been waiting for us long?"

"No I haven't been waiting long". That was a lie she'd actually been waiting for half an hour but she didn't want her mom to feel bad. And it was partly her fault anyways for not calling and reminding them to pick her up, but she just assumed that sooner or later they'd remember her again and they'd come pick her up.

"I'll be home in 45 minutes I guess, bye."

Rin hung up the phone before her mother had a chance to reply. She wan't actually her real mother, Rin was an orphan. Her parents' left her at a church- without so much as a note- a couple days after she was born. She had been raised by the nunes until she was given to a foster home a couple years before. She had never found out who her real parents were, the nunes had known but whenever Rin had asked, they would just tell her "They were no good teenagers who were always hopped up on LSD and Cocaine, you're better off that they left you here in capable hands". They would never say anything other than that, and Rin learned to stop caring, though she had always wondered if they had gotten high while her biological mother was pregnant. Maybe that would explain why she was "the way she was".

Rin swung her purse over her shoulder, and pulled her luggage on it's wheels towards the automatic doors. She was nervous about getting in a cab by herself, whenever she had taken a cab before there was always an adult with her, and she had extreme trust issues. Mostly with men, but she had a bit of trouble with the same sex too. She didn't really have a reason not to trust, they had never done anything to her but for some reason they had always frightened her. And from her experience all taxi drivers are men.

Rin shivered as she walked outside, a cold wind blew her long hair everywhere, and tugged at her clothing. A cab was about to pass and she meekly singled it. The ugly yellow car pulled in beside her and a man got out to help get put her luggage inside the trunk. She slipped into the back seat, and mumbled where she lived, while trying no to think about how uncomfortable the ride home was going to be. She tried not to notice, and slipped into memories of her vacation.

She had been gone for about 3 weeks, she was only a few cities over from where she lived, but it was nice to get away from school and her family. She was visiting her foster aunt, because her foster uncle just died and she had needed some consoling after her husband dyed. Rin had always been her Aunt's favourite so they just sent her over for a few weeks. It was sad without her uncle there, and her aunt was devistated when Rin had gotten there, but when Rin left she had seemed a little better. Rin had wanted to ask her aunt if she could live with her but she was to afraid that she would say no, and she was afraid her mom would be mad, and sad. She still loved them, but she was sick and tired of all the fighting.

Even the people in her Aunt's city were nicer, they would say hello on the streets, and it didn't seem like all the teenagers there were smoking, doing drugs, and drinking. Although it was more of a small town than a city, and everybody knew each other there. But it was just such a nice change from the dirty rat infested city that she lived in, even though she lived closer to the out skirts of the city, it was still pretty bad. Every where you looked there was someone stumbling along the streets drunk, or sniffing glue in the corner where they think they're invisable. Rin wondered if it was just the nieghbourhood that she lived in that was so bad, or if it was jus the whole city. She hadn't really ventured out of her neighbourhood often, just to go to the closest mall a couple times.

Rin couldn't help but wonder how her family afforded to buy her a plane ticket there and back, and pay for her cell phone bill, although she didn't use it that often, only for emergencies. They weren't dirt poor, but they weren't that rich either. They're house was small, some of the wiring was faulty, and usually it was hard to get hot water for showers, but Rin wasn't going to complain. She was just happy she had a family, but latley all her parents seemed to do was fight, a few times it's gotten violent too, and her father lost his job a couple months ago, and now their savings was all going to alcohal. Rin hadn't really thought about it before but_, how did they afford those tickets? _She had a feeling that either they wouldn't be eating for a month, or her aunt paid for it. She also had a feeling that she was going to have to get ride of her cell phone too. She wouldn't complain, it wasn't that nescessary, and she barley used it. Rin decided that when she got home she was going to offer up the idea. She didn't want her parents to have to stress over another bill.

"It will be 60 dollars ma'm", a man's voice brought her out of her pondering.** (I'm using dollars because the dollar to yen thing is confusing me)** Rin fished through her purse and gave him the money before getting out of the cab and getting her luggage out of the trunk. She walked up her small driveway and opened the door, she wasn't expecting a big welcoming party, but she thought there would be at least people home when she got home. Her house was completly empty of her family. She looked in their rooms but they weren't there, she tried not to get upset that they didn't care that she was home and just went to her tiny room and unpacked her stuff. By the time she was finished unpacking it was already 12:30 am, and she was exhausted. She curled up in her warm bed and fell to sleep quickly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rin woke up the next morning and looked around the house, but they still weren't home, she was getting a little nervous, but she had no way of finding them so she just continued her day like she usually would. It was a weekend so she didn't have school until Monday. She was dreading it because she had 'exams'. The weren't exactly exams because they were basically just for practice, you don't get the real exams until you're in grade nine, and Rin was still only in grade eight.

She didn't really have much to do that day, so she just tidied the house and went to study for a Science 'exam' that they were doing on Monday. It was pretty boring, Science wasn't her best subject and she didn't find it interesting at all, they weren't old enough to sart doing actual experiments. They did some 'experiments' but to Rin an experiment was more than putting something in water and seeing what happens. She studied for about an hour and when she looked at the clock she realized it was already 3:00 pm. She was starting to really wonder where her mom and dad were. At around 7 when they still weren't home she started freaking outa bit. Rin had a really over reactive imagination, so she started coming up with all kinds of senarios and none of them were good. She paced for about two hours when the door opened. It was her mother and father. She felted like yelling at them, screaming at them for making her worry, for making her think that they had abandoned her like her biological parents...

But instead she pushed those feelings down, she wouldn't let the words she wanted to say come out of her mouth like verbal diarrhea, even though one of these days she knew that she would just explode and yell at everyone in her path. "Where have you guys been?" she asked as if she wasn't worried at all, or furious that they didn't call. "Grandma had a stroke... she's at the hospital", her mother said holding up her drunk father. Rin looked sadly at her dad, he couldn't even walk properly, so her mom had to support him. "Which Gradma?" Rin asked, she was worried about her grandma, but she was still furious with her parents. "Your father's mother", Her mom replied. Rin knew that her dad was going to be hell for the next few months, she remembered when her grandpa died, her dad was a wreck for three months, he was rarley sober, and he yelled at everyone for no reason.

Rin helped her mom get him to the couch, and he passed out almost right away. "Is Gradma going to be okay?" Rin asked hoping to God that she'd be fine. All's Rin got back for her hopes was a sad shake of the head. Rin walked quietly back to her room, and laid on her bed before falling asleep like her father in the other room. Her dreams were twisted into nightmares full of faceless suffering people. Ghosts of people she loved and people she never met. All cry out for her to save them from their torture. Their clammy hands gripping as her trying to pull her down with them. Rin awoke ten times that night, with strangled cries caught in her throat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well how do you like it? Is it worth continueing so far, and Sesshomaru does get in here soon, probably in the next two chapters. :D Review if you love cookies


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'll buy him off of you as a sex slave :D

Chapter 2

Rin shivered as cold rain pelted her porcelain skin. It had been one week since her Grandma had been admitted to the hospital, but she seemed to be just getting worse. And as her condition deteriorated, her father's drinking got worse. Rin was making a run to the grocery store, to get some milk because they had just ran out that morning and her father got pissed when he found out. She quickly went into the warmth of the grocery store, but didn't dawdle to get what she needed. After she finished paying for the milk she went back outside and ran down the street for two minutes until she got to her house.

When she got there her dad was already gone so there really was no point of her going out into the rain to get the milk to make her father happy. Rin just figured he was going to see Grandma in the hospital again. But she hightly doubted that anything had changed in the last few hours that he had checked on her. Rin went straight into her room and changed into a dry gray hoody, and a pair of comfortable jeans so she could study for the English exam. She grabbed her iPod, that she had gotten for Christmas from her aunt, and listened to music so her studying would go by faster. She had been studying for a couple hours when she heard the door slam open. She cringed and rushed out to see what had happened. Her father was standing in the door way. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been crying... and drinking. He stumbled into the house and spotted his wife. "Su-SUESAN, it's, it's, ALL y-your FAULT!" he slurred out as he advanced on her. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?", she asked trying to be patient, and not to be afraid of her husband. "My-y mothre di-died, and it'ss ALL y-your fault!", he slurred again. Rin was confused, why was it her mother's fault? Rin thought that her Gradma had a stroke.

"Paul, I think you need to calm down, I'll make you something to eat", Suesan said, "I know you're just upset".

"N-NO, y-you BITCH, I d-don't WANT your p-pity!" Paul stumbled a few steps closer to his frightened wife, and Rin watched in horror as he rose his hand and struck her mother. Suesan yelped and tears quickly streamed down her cheeks. Paul rose his hand again, but Rin yelled, "STOP IT! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He whirled around angerly and stumbled towards his foster child. "Y-you un-ungreatful whore, I..I t-treat-ed y-you as a d-daughtor, y-you can't s-s-speak to me t-that w-way!" He slapped Rin hard in the face. She put her hand on her face and stared at him shocked, he had never struck her before, he hadn't even really talked to her that much either. She knew she couldn't could it in anymore, she was beyond pissed, and upset. "Fuck you", she said quietly in a quivering voice. "W-What did you just s-say?"

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed at him, "YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING ALCOHALIC, WHO IS A PIECE OF TRASH, YOU HIT YOUR WIFE AND YOUR DAUGHTOR! YOU FUCKING MAKE ME SICK, SO NOW I'M LEAVING AND I'M NOT COMING BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE!" Rin slapped him in the face and stormed out into the rain. Paul, and Suesan stared at the door dumbstruck for a few moments until Paul started screaming at his wife about how it was all her fault.

The rain was pouring down on Rin's head, she had pulled up the hood but it was soaked through already. Her clothing was clinging to her body, and she had no shoes on. She hadn't realized that until she had already gotten half way down the street, and she definatley wasn't about to go back into that house. Once she found a store that was open and would allow her to make a long distance call, she was going to call her aunt and ask her is she could live with her. Rin was surprised she just screamed like that, it was probably her first time saying Fuck, usually she was timid, and shy, she didn't really like saying what she was thinking. Rin walked through the cold rain, not really paying attention to where she was, just walking for the sake of walking, and having no where to go. Her feet were getting really cold though, and she couldn't feel her hands anymore.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment, and wondered what she was going to do if her aunt wouldn't let her stay there. All of a sudden she felt an arm grip her bicep, put their hand over her mouth and pull her into their body. Rin breathed in, to let out an ear splitting shriek, but instead she got a mouthful of chlorophorm. A man pulled her into the shadows of an alley way and laid her on the ground. She was out cold.

He pulled out his cell phone, and quickly dialed a number. "Hey man, I got a live one. Get over here before I get caught", he said in a rough voice and hung up the phone. With in 10 minutes a black car with tinted windows pulled up to the alley. The man lifted the slender girl and haphazardly threw her in the back seat of the car. He then got into the passenger seat. The driver looked back and took a good look at her. "She's a pretty little thing, how much do you think she'll be worth?", he asked. The other man shrugged, "Depends what we're selling her for, who we're selling her to, and whether or not she has something wrong with her. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up." They drove away quickly and deep into the city, until they stopped at a shadey little appartment building.

The driver got out and grabbed the unconcious girl in the back, and the other guy switched seats and sped off deeper into the city. The driver walked up to the building and a door man opened the door for him. "Hello Renkotsu, have a good evening", he said. The door man didn't even ask about the unconscious girl, he was paid well by Renkotsu, and he never asked quiestions. Renkotsu carried her to the elevator, and went to the top floor where the pent house was. It was a very nice apparment, and you would think that it would be when you looked at the outside of the building.

When he got into his appartment he walked into the living room and dropped her on the couch. He sat on the coffee table across from the couch and examined her. Her face was extremly appealing, and sweet, and her long dark hair added to it too. He could really tell her body shape becuase of the bulky sweater she was wearing so he pulled it off. He was excited, this girl would go for alot, she had the whole package. She was beautiful, but not in a slutty way, and alot of men like that. She was small but not anorexicly small, she had a perfect body type from what he could see. Her breasts were a bit small but she could tell she was still growing.

He was trying to figure what age she was, when his partner in crime, Suikotsu, walked into the apparment. Renkotsu grinned at him, "Great find! I think we call sell her off for at_ least $500,000._ Although I still haven't looked at what's under the clothes yet". Suikotsu breathed in through his nose, "Well I can tell by the smell that she is perfectly healthy, no S.T.D's, nothing's infected". He breathed in again and frowned, "Awe, she's pure! And I wanted to have some fun with her before we sold her!" Renkotsu smiled widely, "Well now well get more the $500,000, so you better not touch her... _at all_! There can't be any scent on her that makes them think she isn't so pure after all, or else we'll get less!" Suikotsu's frown deepened, "Why not, usually they don't dectect if she's been_ touched,_ only if she's pure!" Renkotsu glared at him, "You better not touch her! I'm planning on selling her to the most well known whore house in the city. I think someone with her beauty should be there, not in one of the cheap dingy places".

Suikotsu grinned, "We're going to be rich! This is the best luck I've had, and I came across her as a fluke too. I had hit the most popular places of town but no one was there because it's raining of course, so I was walking around and I stopped in an alley way to get a smoke, then I see this pretty thing with no shoes on walking by!"

Renkotsu looked at him, "Stop boasting and call them you fucker!" Suikotsu's smile fell and she pulled out his cell phone to make some calls. After half an hour of calling around Suikotsu finally got off the phone. "Okay, we can stop by now, they want to check her out". Renkotsu nodded, and they picked up Rin, and carried her back downstairs. They walked into the garage where Suikotsu parked the car, and shoved Rin into the back, then drove into the fancier part of town. The houses weren't great but they were much better than the majority of the house in the town. There was one house was beautiful and could be a mansion, and Renkotsu pulled up to the grand gate in front of the mansion. There was camera's and a screen near the driver's window. "State your name", a voice said over an intercom. "Renkotsu". There was a buzz and the gates swung open. "Dude are you sure this is the place?" Suikotsu asked. Renkotsu nodded. They parked in front of the mansion, and got out. A man came out of the front door and helped them grab the girl.

The man carried her inside and they walked into a room that was just on the left. The man placed her down on a bed and left the room. Renkotsu, and Suikotsu sat in two chairs that were in front of a desk. Shortly after a demon walked into the room and inspected the girl throughly. After checking everything the demon looked at Renkotsu and Suikotsu, "We'll give you $600,000 for her". Renkotsu and Suikotsu mentally high fived and accepted the ofter, then made their leave. Rin groaned and her eyes fluttered, the demon swiftly grabbed clorophorm, and a cloth, then put it over her mouth and nose, she was still again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay well I hope you liked! Reviews are like cookies, they're amazing, but if I get to many then I'll get fat xDxD But I don't care feeed me cookies!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know where I'm going with this chapter but I'm not exactly sure if Sesshomaru is going to appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang... but as I recall Sesshomaru isn't really part of the gang!

Chapter 3

**Rin's Pov**

There was light piercing through my eyelids as I slowly gained consciousness. My mind was completly foggy and I couldn't rememeber what had happened before I had passed out. My mouth tasted disguisting, I couldn't figure what it was but it tasted like crap. My face scrunched up s I felt something warm and sticking going on my calf. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but they didn't seem to want to work. My body was still confused and so was I. I remembered running away but I don't remember what happened after that. Something that felt like cloth was put over top of the warm, sticky, stuff, and patted down. Slender fingers picked at the side of the cloth. I frowned, at least most of my face muscles worked, just not the ones that I wanted the most. All of a sudden, I heard something that sounded like something was was being ripped, and pain in my leg. I yelped and my eyes shot open, before I had a chance to look around something was put on to my face. I breathed in and something that smelled gross went into my lungs. Slowly everything got dark, and I was to dreaming.

The next time I woke up I wasn't as groggy, and confused. I opened my eyes and realized I was in what looked like a doctors office. I was lying down on what probably was a bed, and there was a woman next to me with her back turned. When she turned around I came face to face with a needle. I felt my stomach drop and vomit was trying to make it's way up my throat. She saw that I was awake and smiled gently, even though I couldn't really see it because I was preoccupied with the needle. "This is going to hurt a little, just relax". Relax? _Realx!? _I didn't know what the hell was going on, I was in a doctors office, my parents weren't around. I thought for a second as she swabbed my arm, maybe I'm just sick.. and I need a needle to make me better. I sighed in relief, that was a prefectly good conclusion. I must've fainted while I was walking and my mom came looking for me and found me.

The sting of the needle made me cringe, and my mind amplified the pain to ten times worse. I coule feel whatever she had put into my arm, squirming through my veins, it was just my imagination but I thought I could feel it. But all in all, I fainted again on the doctor's table.

I woke up again, laying on what felt like another bed. My body felt fine, other then a dull ache in my head. My eyes fluttered open, and a bring light made me wince. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in what looked like a very nice living room, there were about five other girls there. I looked down and realized I was on a couch not a bed. "Finally!" one of the girls called out looking at me, "Now I can actually watch t.v!" Another girl looked over at her, "Stacey leave her alone, and if you really wanted to watch t.v you could parked your fat ass on the couch beside it and watched your show".

"But that couch is comfeyer and when I sit on the other couch I get glare from the t.v!" The other girl just scoffed and walked towards me. I looked around frightened, where the hell was I? The woman here wear dressed in stuff I was discribe as anything but modest. They all looked like they were at least 19 or in their early 20's. "Hello, I'm Yuko", a girl introduced herself to me. I nodded and managed to tell her mine name too. Yuko looked at the other girls in the room with a surprised expression, "I think she's younger than we thought she was when she was alseep... _much_ younger!" I was confused, why would it matter what my age was? The other girls crowded in and gasped, I wondered how old they _thought_ I was before I woke up. "Honey, what grade are you in?", one of the woman asked. I looked at her for a second, "Umm... Eight?"

They stared at each other, "But she's young,_ too young. _This isn't right!" They murmered amongst themself as if I wasn't even there. I sat there for a moent trying to make sense of what they were saying but had no luck. "Umm, what's going on? And where am I?", I finally had to ask. The girls looked at each other sadly. One of them spoke up, "This is umm... how do I put this? This is a _whore house._" I looked around trying to find on person who looked like they were trying not to laugh, but all of them had serious, and sad faces. "No, is this a joke? Why am I here?!" I felt on the verge of tears.

Yuko comfortingly put a hand on my back, "You must've been taken off the street. There's a group of brother's we like to call The Band of Seven, who's job it is, is to grab girls who are alone, on the street. They usually assess what they look like and decide who to sell them too. The can sell them into whore houses, as sex slaves, or just slaves. Mostly they judge on how they look. There are many different types of whore houses. There the dingy ones, where the men barley have to pay to touch you, and you're likely going to get some sort of S.T.D and they barley feed you. There's the middle class ones where the women aren't as beautiful, and they only get small rooms to live in. They get fed more, and the are more carefull with making sure none of the girls get S.T.D's but there's still a chance you can get one.

"Then there's ones like this one, you're lucky that you got into here. I know it doesn't feel liike luck but it's better than the other things. Here we're pretty much free to do what ever we want as long as we don't bother Lord Sesshomaru. There is no chance to get S.T.D's, there's a careful screening process. They won't alow the men to abuse you. We get medical treaments if we're sick, and we get checked out regularly. We're not alowed to leave the grounds of the property but we're pretty much allowed to do whatever we want as long as we're not working. We get fed properly, there's things to do here, like there's a pool, and many different rooms like this, but usually they have different things in them. This one of the worlds most renowned whore houses, and when you're not working it's more of a hotel than anything."

I stared at her astonashed, this was **_a whore house, _**and she was talking about it as if she loved being here. I started to cry against my will, but it seemed everything from now on was going to be against my will. I was going to have my virginity taken against my will, I was going to be forced to have sex against my will, I was going to live here against my will. I felt like I was going to throw up. Yuko, and the other four girls wrapped their arms around me and started making comforting noises. It just made me sob harder. After about ten minutes I stopped crying and hickups and sniffles were the only things left. I felt a gag come up, my eyes widened, and my hands covered my mouth, "I think I'm going to throw up". The girls quickly rushed me into a bathroom across the hall, and I started wretching in the toilet. A girl held back my hair, while another rubbed my back soothingly, and the other rushed to get me water, a tooth brush, and gravol.

After about 20 minutes of throwing up I was finally finished after vomiting acid and dry heaving. They gave me the water and I swallow gravol, and gurgled the water to get the tast of vomit out of my mouth. Yuko handed me the tooth brush and tooth paste, so I brushed away the remaining taste of puke out of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled into a ball. I could stop shaking, I was freezing. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing much either. I was wearing a low cut white dress that only went half way down my thighs. "Can somebody please get me something else to wear?" I begged, I didn't want to weat this, I felt like a slut. Someone rushed off and I slowly stood up, the other's helped me stand properly, and I was greatful, I was pretty sure I couldn't stand on my own. We slowly walked across the hall again and they helped me onto the couch.

My body felt like a wet noodle, and I could stop quivering. I looked down at my exposed legs and realized that they were completly smooth, and I hadn't shaved for a few days. I then remembered when I woke up the first time, they must've been waxing my legs. My arms were also waxed, and I had a feeling something very private was waxed too. I didn't shave down there but I did trim it to keep it neat. I thought about shaving it a couple times before but I was afraid I would cut myself. Someone came in with a pair of low rise jeans and a spagetti strap shirt. It was better than nothing. I pulled the jeans on under the dress, then took the dress off, and put the shirt on. I felt better now but not by much. Yuko looked at me, "Do you need to go to the doctors?" I shook my head, last time I was there I got a needle and I didn't want to faint again.

Yuko looked around. "Oh, Rin you don't know anyone elses names. This is Shiori, Nanako, Mayu, and Stacey". I looked at Stacey and realized she didn't look asian at all and that wasn't a Japanese name. Stacey saw my quizzicle look, "A couple years ago I was visiting cities in Japan and one night I was walking around here alone. The rest is history. I'm originally from America". I wondered if Stacey missed her family, or maybe she just didn't think about it. Nanako looked looked out the window and realized it was sunny outside. "Oh!" she clapped excitedly, "Let's go outside for a swim, it's just beautiful outside!" The other's grinned and started walking out the door, pulling me along behind them. I wasn't so sure about going outside but I didn' have much of a choice.

They stopped by each of their rooms and I was surprised that they were quite nice, alot nicer than the one I had at home. They grabbed bathing suits and Mayu, who was probably the closest to my size grabbed to bikinis from her closet. I looked at her blankly for a minute, "Why do you have two?" She looked at me, "because you're swimming with us silly!" She threw the bathing suit into my arms and I looked at her startled. There was no way I was swimming in that pool, the man who owned this disguisting place built it, and there was no way that was enjoying my 'stay' here. I decided I would find some way to escape before anything could happen to me.

I prayed to God that I would get out of here unscathed, and unharmed. I followed the girls out but I told them that I didn't feel like swimming. I sat on one of the beach chairs and stared off into the distance, I wanted to be any where but here. It was a terrible place, hidden by facy things. And I wasn't fooled like everyone else. I had faith that God wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I would escape safley. Then I would either go home and applogize profusley, or go to live with my aunt.

I hadn't realized that there were tears streaming down my face. If I had faith... then why was I so scared? The warm sun beat down on my body, calming me slightly but I was still terrified. I sat there for about an hour until a woman came out of the house, and stopped in front of where I was sitting. "Rin, will you please come with me." It wasn't a question, so I got up shakily. The girls in the pool looked at me worriedly. My body felt like it was paralzed but some how I managed to follow her into the house. The walked down a few hallways until they stopped at a big door. "Someone will be requiring your services for tonight", the woman said then pushed her into the room.

I stood there frozen to the spot. Someone would require my **_services?!?!?!_**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay how do you like? Sesshomaru is in the next chapter I PROMISE! It's actually starts off with him :D:D Hope you liked :D Reviews are my friends


	4. Chapter 4

Ok her we go

Disclaimer: I DON"T FREAKEN OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 4

**Everyone's Pov**

Lord Sesshomaru stormed down one of his vast corridors' trying to get to his room as quickly as possible without running. Last time he ran in this house he ended up paying for major renovations. All the rooms in the hallway he was in were occupied, and he could hear grunts, and moans coming from every room. He couldn't help but feel envious, yet disguisted. He hadn't had sex in what felt like forever. He knew he could get any woman he wanted but they always get to clingy and they think it ment something when in reality it was just a quick fuck. He usually stuck to the whores, but he didn't want to go any where, where another man had been. The thought disguisted him. He would only use the pure ones, they weren't tainted yet. But latley there has been a shortage of them. Woman were becoming sluttier and sluttier. Even the 14 year olds weren't virgins anymore. He had heard that 3/4 of the girls in grade 8 had already lost their virginity, and it disguisted him. It was also harder to pick women off the street because they were protecting themselves more, and never walked alone.

He wasn't even sure why he was doing this job. Well he did know, there were only two reasons. It gave great money, and he had inherited it from his father. Sesshomaru wasn't even sure how long this buisness had been going on. but he was going to guess at least a couple hundred years. He hated it here though, the stench of humans were every where, and the noises were almost unbearable. He jumped up a stair case, the elevator would be to slow for him. He just wanted to get to the blissful solitude of his sound proof, smell proof room. Just as he was about to jump up another stair case he smelt something. It wasn't the smell of human sweat though like it usually was. It smelled like cherry blossoms and salt. Sesshomaru determined that the salt was from tears. And the thing that caught his interest was that this smell was pure. He could hear soft sobs coming from down the hallway, in one of the rooms.

Just his luck, he walked down the hallway, even though he wanted to run to find this delicious scent. The smell was coming from a door at the end of the hallway. He turned the knob, and when it was opened, he was surprised to see a candle flying straight at his face. Before it could hit him he quickly snatched it out of the air. He couldn't help but be ammused/annoyed that someone threw something at him, and expected it to do something. He looked across the room and saw a small girl staring at him with her eyes wide as she looked at him. He couldn't help but be surprised to find such a womanly scent coming from a mere girl. She couldn't be older than 16. She quickly came to her senses and grabbed something else to throw at him, and hucked it at him, but it just hit the wall beside him.

Sesshomaru walked towards her catching what she threw at him every time, she looked around for something else to throw but realized she ran out. She then tried to bolt past him but he caught her arm easily. She looked up at him, her forest green eyes begging and full of tears. Sesshomaru just started walking, pulling her with him. She was definate enough to kick him in the back of the leg while trying to squirm away from his iron grip. He tightened his hold even more and let his claws slightly dig into her skin to let her know that if she did it again, the consiquences would not be to her liking.

She continued to squirm and pull, at one point she tried not moving her feet but that just resulted in her falling as he dragged her behind him. When they got to the stairs She stood there letting him know that she wasn't going to lift her feet to get up the stairs. Sesshomaru just turned around to face her, and picked her up by the waist, then started jumping up the stairs. She yelped and gripped his large hands with her small ones, trying to make sure he would drop her. Even though when he set her down after going up three stair cases, she was pissed that she reacted like that. There was a short hallway and just one big door that looked extremly thick and heavy.

Sesshomaru opened the door and pushed her inside the dark room. He flicked a switch and the lights turned on to reveal a magnificent room. It was **_huge_**, and probably had everything in it. There was a kitchen, and living. There was also a desk pushed into a corner that was probably used to working. In the living room the whole back wall was just a massive t.v, and there was a large black leather couch in front of it. Everything was just beautiful. The kitchen had everything you'd ever need. She was just staring at the massive t.v, the only time she'd seen one bigger was at a movie theatre and even then it hadn't been that much bigger. She looked around and saw two doors on the other side of the HUMONGOUS(!) room. She assumed one was the bathroom and the other one was... _the bedroom._ She gulped and her heart sped up when she had this thought.

She was terrified, he was just so ..._ big_, and she couldn't imagine that the rest of him wasn't. Standing beside him was almost comical because she was only 5 foot nothing, and he must've been at _least _6 foot 5. She could tell that she was going to be in pain soon, and she was trying not to think about it. She went into her 'blank space', as she like to call it. She didn't use it often, only when she was extremly upset or scared. There was nothing in her blank space, it was just white. She consentrated until she felt her terror ebb away and her vision turn to white.

Sesshomaru felt the girls aura disapear and looked at her startled, she was still there but he couldn't sense her. She was staring blankly at the t.v, and she wasn't moving. If it weren't for him being demon, he would've never detected that she was breathing still. Her chest was moving slightly with each breath she took. He frowned trying to figure out what was going on. She hadn't moved at all besides her breathing, not even the twitch of a finger.

He stared down at her, wondering if he could bring her out of her trance. So he asked the first question that came to mind. "What is your name?" Her eyes widened and she quickly looked up at him. Her arua hit him full blast again, and he could smell cherry blossoms. Her heart started pounding again and she could barley hear past it. "What is your name?" he asked again in a harsher tone. He didn't really even want to know, he just asked the question so she would snap out of it and he expected that question answered.

She stared at him with wide eyes, trying to decide if she wanted to tell him or not, after deciding it couldn't hurt she finally answered in a quivering voice, "... Rin". Sesshomaru was kind of surprised she had answered. He pushed her forward and made her walk to the door on the other side of the room. Rin stared at the door wishing that cement would magically cover up the door so they couldn't get in and that God would strike Sesshomaru down with a lightning bolt. Of course that didn't happen, Rin's luck was never that great.

He pushed her into the room that would be her own personall hell for the night. He flicked the ligth switch and the room was illuminated. The bed was _huuuuuugggeee_ and seemed to take up half the large room. There was a desk in the corner with papers all over it, plus a glass of water and about several pills. Sesshomaru ignored Rin and walked over to the desk, popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with the aid of water. These days he had been having major head aches, and he was sick of them, the staff always left him tylonal in heavy doses so it would actually work on his demon body.

Rin stood there silently watching him wearily. He didn't look at her for a couple minutes, but finally he turned around and looked at her. Rin flinced and wasn't expecting his eyes to meet her's. "Get on the bed", he ordered her. Rin looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, then glared harshly at him. It looked almost like she was trying to intimidate him. "No!" she growled at him. She looked like a kitten trying to be a tiger. He took two steps closer to her and stared down at her. She tried not to be intimidated by_ him_ but he was just so much bigger than her. She was probably 6 sizes smaller than him. He raised his eyebrow, "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Either way it's easy for me, and you're the one suffering".

Rin shivered at the threat, but didn't move. She wasn't going to just lay back and say he could have his way with her. He was surprised she didn't move, she had a lot of courage for being so small, or she was just completly stupid and both of them were starting to think it was the latter of the two. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and lifted her up and put her on the bed. Rin tried to kick him where it hurts, but she missed, and he let his claws pierce her skin. Rin scrambled to the other side of the bed which was pushed up agains the wall. Tears were already trying to fall out of her eyes but she blinked them away.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sesshomaru who was currently still standing. He almost laughed when he felt the soft pillow hit his back, he wondered if she actually thought that a pillow would do anything. He pulled his shirt over his head, and Rin grimanced, trying not to look at him. When she heard a zipper go down she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tears started streaming down her face. The lights went out, and Rin cringed into the cold wall behind her. She was only wearing a white silk dress that she was forced to wear. She wasn't even alloud to put under wear on. She felt a weight on the bed, and tried to go back into her blank space, but she was too distracted.

He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her over to him. Rin cursed his demon strength in her head. She tried to reasure herself. _'it can't be that bad, millions of girls who lose their virginities don't cry'_. But she still felt sick to her stomach. Sesshomaru forced her to lay down even though her mind was screaming at her to do something, her body didn't respond. Even though she was seconds from losing her virginity all she could really think about was how comfortable the bed was. She couldn't realy fell anything and her eyes were still tightly shut. Her legs were spread apart with Sesshomaru's knee. And his hands pulled the silk dress over her head. Then the extreme terror kicked in again. Her legs were tingling, almost pain fully and it felt like her hands weren't attached to her body.

Her small hands moved in effort to cover herself. One arm covered her breasts and her other hand moved to her crotch trying to cover it. While moving her hand down she came in contact with something that definatley wasn't her's. She yelped and blushed deeply, trying not to look down. He grabbed her arms and pushed them away from her body. Then he braced him arms beside her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Rin wanted to cover herself up again but if she tried she would come in contact with his body and she was already closer than she wanted. She looked up into his golden orbs and tried begging with her eyes, hoping for him to have some mercy. She would've noticed that he was beautiful if she hadn't been so scared.

Her hand gripped his sides and she tried too push him away. She tried to fight back tears again, her eyes burned and her throat constricted. Her face burned with shame and humilation. She was completly naked with a man who's name she didn't even know. She wanted to squeeze her legs shut but his knee was there. "Please d----" her begging was cut off with a gasp when he plunged into her. Her eyes widened and tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes. There was no mercy that she could detect in the cold golden orbs that stared back. Her short fingernails dug into his flesh and pain blossomed in the lower half of her body. Niether of them moved, Sesshomaru could feel her inner walls clamping down on him trying to get used to the forgien, not to mention unwanted, object in her body. He slowly pulled out a bit then pushed back in. Rin could help but cry out in pain. Her back arched and her finger nails dug deeper into his skin.

If he couldn't sense her aura he wouldn't have been able to tell whether she was in pain, or if she was enjoying it. But he could tell she was deffinatly in pain. He moved again, and Rin bit her lip to keep from crying out, salty rivers werre still falling down the sides of her face. Sesshomaru started an easy rythem. He didn't even know why he was trying to spare pain for the girl, even though he wasn't trying to hurt her, her face contorted in pain everytime he moved. She kept trying to push him away from her, and move away from him but it just resulted in her being hurt more. Finally after about 20 minutes of trying to get away from him she realized it would be better for her if she just didn't move. She just laid there for the most part. The only reaction she really made was when she would grip his sides and arch her back. The tears didn't stop flowing the whole time. Her body felt sticky with both her's and Sesshomaru's sweat. Finally after what felt like hours he rolled off of her. Rin wasted no times in getting away from him.

She grabbed the closest pillow and got off the bed, then huddled in the farthest corner away from him. She felt sick, and for a moment she thought she would throw up. Rin kind of hoped she would throw up on his expensive carpet to piss him off. But slowly the feeling passed, and she was fine. Just in some pain, she was probably tramatized too, and there were a few deep cuts on her body from when Sesshomaru lost control and cut her. Other than that she was _juuuust _fine. She curled up against the wall and put the pillow over her body so she wasn't so naked. After wrapping her arms around her legs she was finally in a comforable... ish position. She let tears fall down her face, and she shivered in the corner. She desperatly wanted a shower she just felt so... **_dirty_**, she wanted to scrub away the burning touches that he left on her skin. Rin was also exhausted so she laid her head against her knee's and slowly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru had trouble sleeping, he just lay there un able to keep his eys closed. He had a feeling that he couldn't really place. He felt**_ bad _**that he had done that to her. Sesshomaru doesn't have feeling bad in his dictionary. He almost felt guilty, and guilty was another word that he didn't have in his dictionary. He pushed himself up slightly with his arms so he could see her. She was curled up in a ball against the wall in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. His body moved against his own will and he stood up. He walked over slowly to the young girl and picked her up from the cold ground. She was deffinatly out, she didn't even make a noise when he picked her up. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her down in the middle of it.

His sighed and laid down next to her after putting the blanket over her. She slept restlessly and kept tossing and turning for about 30 minutes. Sesshomaru was getting annoying and turned on his side facing her, trying to decide if he should put her back on the ground. She rolled into him and sighed in what sounded like contentment. She snuggled into his chest, and Sesshomaru stared down at her in surprise. Even though she was sleeping he hadn't expected her to do that after what he did to her. She seemed to fit perfectly into his body, her long, dark hair was just under his sensitive nose, and he breathed in the smell of cherry blossoms. Before he realized it, his arm was wrapped around her and he had pulled her closer into his body. Slowly he drifted to sleep, with Rin in his arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you liked :D:D Yey, I hope you like Sesshomaru (because I LOVE him) xDxD Review or die


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's the next chapter :) it's soo weird all my smily faces look really gay when I publish my story :( poor ugly little smilies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha... but I DO own this story line... beat that bitches!

Chapter 5

Rin groaned when she woke up, her body felt sore, but at the same time she was strangley comfortable. She remembered falling asleep on the floor... and this deffinantly wasn't the floor. There was a soft bed beneath her, and warm arms around her. She was pressed against something warm, and hard. Rin slowly opened her eyes and came face to face... with Sesshomaru's chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her and they were molded together. She could feel pretty much **_every_** part of his body pressed against her. His breath was in her hair, and Rin didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing better to push him away from her, but she didn't want to risk him getting mad at her. Rin didn't care if he got mad, just as long as it wasn't at her. He tightened his arm around her and Rin couldn't help but whimper. Rin cringed wondering if it had woken him up. She felt him stir beside her, and her heart sped up.

Sesshomaru's eye snapped open when her felt the warm body in his embrace, and heard the too fast heart beat. He looked down and saw Rin, her eyes were wide and frightened as she felt his movement. He pushed her away from him and Rin gladly rolled as far away as she could get, resulting in the blanket getting wrapped around her like a cacoon leaving Sesshomaru naked. He got up and walked over to a door that Rin didn't notice before on the other side of the room. She blushed when she saw his toned ass. He walked into the room and a couple minutes later he came out in a suit. He looked at Rin for a second who was sitting up and staring at him like a she was a deer caught in head lights. He quickly left his bed room and Rin didn't move until she heard the heavy door in the other room shut.

Tears were already running down her face and she couldn't seem to control them. She felt sick to her stomach, and it was all that she could do to keep the vomit down. Her body hurt so much, and all's she wanted to do was wash the memories of the night before. She could still feel his searing touches covering her flesh. Her gag reflex was acting up but she swallowed a coupled times to make the feeling go away. Her eyes were still burning with tears, and her throat was constricted, and her breath was coming in gasps. It felt like she was having a panick attack. Rin lokoed around trying to calm herself down when she spotted various splatters of blood staining the white silk sheets. Now she really was going to throw up.

She tried to just up, just had a bit of trouble because she had the blanket wrapped around her. Rin finally managed to get free of the blannket and she ran into the living room, naked, trying to find somewhere to throw up. She spotted the sink in the kitchen and dashed over to it. After retching a few times she was dones and she stood there gasping, and coughing. She legs started woobeling and she slipped to the cold tile ground. She wanted to curl up in a ball on the ground but she didn't want anyone walking into the room and finding her there while naked. The cold floor calmed her down a little bit and she managed to stand up on shaking legs.

The petite girl looked around the large room, and made sure that no one was there. She then walked back to the bedroom that she abhorred, in hopes of finding something to wear. On the floor was the discarded silk dress that she had been wearing the night before. It was pretty much torn in half and Rin tried to remember when that happened but came up short. There wasn't any atricles of clothing in the room that she could find. It wasn't very pleasing, the thought of having to wear **_his _**clothing, but after a while of pondering on it she decided it would be better than being naked if he came back. Rin remembered that he had gone into a room when they first woke up and came out wearing clothes, so she walked hesitantly across the room and opened a door that led into a walk-in closet.

There were a couple dressers in there but mostly the clothing were on hangers. After searching through a few drawers she found boxers, and slipped them on. They were much to big for her, and she had to hold them up or else they would be around her ankles. She found a white wife beater and pulled it over her head. It hung off her, and she looked like she was drowning in fabric. The fabric had brushed her small arms while she was pulling it on and she realized there was pain pulsing through her arm. She looked over and saw claw marks running down her arms, and were bleeding steadily. She hissed, and realized that it hurt more now that she had seen the wounds. There were also bruises covering her sking, but she didn't really pay attention to them.

Rin tried not to think of the pain in her arms but the only other this she could really think about was how, she was wearing **_his _**clothing, and that thougth made her want to vomit again. Then she decided to focus on the pain again. Wincing she walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. She wanted to escape, but there were no windows anywhere that she could see. Rin walked over to the large door and tried pulling it open. It didn't seem like it was locked but the heavy wood didn't want to budge. She pulled and pulled, strainging the small muscles in her arms, and she succeeded in opening it about a centimetre. The door weighed a ton, she wanted to start screaming and throwing thing but she tried to take a few calming breaths

Rin started pulling on the door again but this time it flung open, and standing in the door way was an old no nonsence woman. Rin stared at her for a second and realized that the old woman had opened the door not her. The old woman looked at Rin sharply for a moment. "Are you trying to escape? No, no, The Lord wouldn't like that one little bit. You are to come with me! And if you try anything then you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on me", she said, "My name is Kaede, now follow me". Rin hesitantly folowed after the old woman, who was walking quicker than Rin thought she was capable of. They passed a few peopole who looked to be maids, and they were heading into Sesshoamru's room. Rin felt slightly dissatisfied that **_he_** wouldn't have to clean up her vomit and the mess on the sheets but she guessed when you where rich, you didn't want to have to put in any manuel labor.

Kaede brought Rin to an elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. After a couple moments the elevator doors opened and they walked out into a hallway. They finally made it to a door at the end of the hallway and Kaede pushed Rin through the door, and shut it behind her. Rin looked around and realized that this was the place that she had gotten that needle. She only had to wait a couple seconds before the doctor walked in. She was very beautiful, she had brown hair that was pulled into a neat pony tail. Her dark brown eyes were kind as she looked at Rin. "Hello, my name is Sango, I'm the doctor here", she said and gave Rin a sad smile. Sango already knew what had happened to the girl and she felt bad for her, once she had been in the exact same place.

"What's your name?" Sango asked. Rin looked at the floor for a second as if she had to think about her name, "My name is Rin". Sango nodded and smiled reasurly at her. "Okay Rin how old are you?"

"13 and a half", she replied quietly. Sango gasped, she was so young, she thought that she would at least be 15 or 16, it was still young but alot of maturing happens between 13 and 15, Rin was still just a child! Sango felt tears well up in her eyes for this girl-child, she was too young for this place, what were they thinking using her? They could've at least waited a few years. Sango blinked so that Rin couldn't see the pity in them, she knew all to well that pity didn't change anything. Sango cleared her throat, "Well, try let's have a look at those arms". Sango walked towards her and checked the wounds, they weren't infected, but Sango cleaned them out just in case and put bandages around them. Sango could tell that the marks were from a demons claws, "Who did this to you?" Rin shrugged. "Well do you remember what he looked like?" Rin nodded, she wouldn't ever forget, "Gold eyes, silver hair". Sango's eyes widened, that was the trademark looks of the Inu-brothers, but Sango was 100% sure that it wasn't Inuyasha, so that only left Sesshomaru.

Sango sighed but didn't say anything to Rin. There was really nothing she could do since Sesshomaru owned the place. "Have been to see the gynecologist yet?" Rin's eyes widened and she shook her head. Sango looked at Rin, "Okay well just go through that door and he'll be waiting for you". Rin's eye got even wider if that was possible and she shook her head again. "What?" Sango asked confused by her behavior. "I don't want to see him, I can't!" Rin blurted out, and her cheeks got red. The thought of someone looking and prodding at her womanly parts was revolting, and a **man** none the less. It was bad enough that someone had already been down there without her consent, but at least he wasn't looking.

"Rin", Sango said softly, "He is a trained proffesional, he does this for a living. You have to be checked out to make sure there is no damage or complacations. I know it's embarrassing, and you don't want anyone else looking around there but you have to be checked out". Rin turned even more crimson but nodded slowly trying to hold back the tears. She walked as slowly as possible to the door and reluctantly opened it. She really wasn't looking forward to this.

Rin walked into the room and the first thing she saw was a bed thing that had those leg braces. Then she saw a man hunched over a desk filling out some paper. She closed the door, and the man turned around. "Oh, Hello", he said and gave her a slight smile. "If you would just make yourself comfortable I just need to finish up this paper work and I'll be right with you". Rin sat uncomfortably on the chair that was farthest away from Miroku. After about 5 minutes he turned around smiled at her. Rin was sitting on the chair and nervously fiddling with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. It was then Miroku noticed how young she was, and that she was new here, most likely fresh off the street.

"I'm Miroku, and you are...?" he asked trying to make her more comfortable. "Rin", she replied quietly, Miroku could barley hear her. He nodded, and looked down at the charts, "Are you in any pain?" Rin nodded. "Have you ever had a yeast, or bladder infection?" Rin shook her head. He continued to ask her a series of questions and she shook and nodded her head to answer them. "Okay, well lets have a look at you", Miroku looked down at the boxers she was wearing, "You're going to have to take those off". Rin turned crimsom again, and looked down. Miroku could tell she had never been to a gynecologist before. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable with this?" he asked. Rin looked down again, "Do I have to?" Miroku looked at her sadly, "Sorry but I need to make sure you don't need medication, or stitches." She stared at him when he said stitches. "_Stitches?!?_" she manages to squeek out. "Oh don't worry, it doesn't have that often with sexual intercourse, mostly with having a child but it's a possibility". Rin stared at him for a moment. "I can turn around if you want?" Miroku asked. Rin nodded and he turned around. She pulled off the boxers but the shirt still covered her. "Just lay down on the bed, and put your legs in the braces", Miroku instructed.

Rin used the stool to help her get up on the large bed, and put her legs in the braces. It hurt a bit when she spread her legs that far apart. Miroku turned around , and Rin shut her eyes and her face turned red. Miroku turned around and went to work. He tried to make as little contact as possible because he knew it would make her uncomfortable. He was surprised about how torn she was, just a few millimetres more and she would've needed to be stiched. He didn't take scrapes or anything, he could tell that she was healthy other than the tear. It was still bleeding, so Miroku gave her some cream and a prescription.

After she was done Rin stood up embarrassed and pulled the boxers back on. "The prescription will be brought up to you every night, and also Sango said she is going to have pain killers sent up too. You can take the cream with you though". Miroku handed her the cream and Rin took it, careful not to touch him. "You should be back in working order after a week, but you can come see me if you have any more problems. She nodded and rushed out of the room. Miroku looked sadly at the door she had just left through. He heard a knock on the door attached to Sango's office. He opened the door and Sango was in the doorway. "How was she?" she asked. Miroku sighed, "She was pretty torn, she didn't need any stitches though which was good."

"Do you know how old she is Miroku?"

"No, why?"

"Miroku, she's only 13! She's barley hit puberty, and she was with **_Sesshomaru_**... Sesshomaru!! I don't know if it will change anything but will you please talk to him... or at least Inuyasha!"

"She's only 13!!!!! I will deffinatly talk to Sesshomaru then. She shouldn't be here... well in reality **_no one _**should really **_be _**here, but she's to young! There should be an age limit they're aloud to take off the streets!" Sango nodded and Miroku set off to find Sesshomaru.

X-X-X-X-X

Rin had been escorted back to Sesshomaru's room and was sitting on the couch in the living room trying to distract herself from thinking of what had happened last night. She didn't know how to deal with what had happened properly... so she decided not to deal with it at all. Pretending nothing happened and nothing was wrong made everyone happier. Rin realized that she never really dealt with anything, she just bottled it up inside, because she didn't want to break down. She sighed but didn't change her decision to not deal with it at all, she didn't cry, or yell or break things. She simply sat there trying not to think of what had happened the night before. Rin tried not to think about anything that would lead up to the night before, but it was hard and she ended up lost in painful memories.

Someone walked into the room without knocking and Rin shyly looked over to see who came it. It was a maid and she came with shampoo, conditioner, soap, the cream the Miroku told her to use, and some prescription drugs that Sango had prescribed. The maid gave Rin the right amount of pills, and gave Rin the cream. She then walked into, what Rin presumbed was, the bathroom, and put the shampoo, soap, and conditioner. The maid looked at Rin who had just swallowed the pills.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?", the maid asked. Rin just nodded and the maid walked back into the bathroom to turn on the bath. After a few minutes the maid left Rin alone and, she slowly walked into the bathroom. If Rin wasn't so tramatized she would have been impressed. Everything was made out of marble and the bathroom was huge. She stepped into a deep bathtub, that cou;d've been used for a large hot tub party. The water was a little too hot for her liking but it eased some of the soreness. There were also jets in the bathtub but Rin didn't want to turn them on, in fear of hurting herself more.

She washed her body first hoping that the water and soap could wash away the scalding touches **he** had given her the night before, but nothing seemed to work. So Rin gave up and washed her hair. After she was out of the bath she wrapped herself in a plush towel and towel dried her hair. She looked down and saw some clothing that she was probably ment to wear. It looked to just be a silk dress, but this time is it was black and much more slutty. Rin stared at the object in her hands for a moment before picking up the discarded clothing that she had been wearing before she took the bath. As much as she hated wearing **_his_** clothing, shewas sure she would hate wearing the slutty outfit much more. So she slipped back into the baggy clothing, after using the cream that Miroku told her to use, and hesitantly walked into the living room. She was glad that she was still alone in the room. Her body felt kind of numb but Rin just assumed that it was from the pain killers, and she was also really tired. So she walked over to the large leather couch, and laid down. After about ten minutes she fell into a fretful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay there we go! Review please or you all will be eaten by my dog.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy it... or I will rape you.

Disclaimer: I don't own thing or anyone, if anything Sesshomaru owns me

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway at an even pace, he was just coming back for a meeting when he saw Miroku waiting for him infront of his room. He metally groaned, all's he wanted to do was escape to his room, no interuptions. "What do you want?" Sesshoamru asked stopping in front of Miroku. Miroku looked livid, "What do I want? I want you to leave Rin alone! She's just a child! Barley a teenager! Do you even know how old she is?! Well she's fucking 13! She's not old enough to be able to deal with this pysically, and emotionally! Her body is too small and fragile! You pretty much **_tore _**her apart! She almost needed stitched! Even with the ointment that a paticullarily **_powerful _**preistess made, that would usually heal wounds within a day or two, it's going to take a week for her to completly heal!" Sesshomaru had trouble remaining stoic and not showing how pissed he was, "Do you dare to tell me what to do? I will do as I see fit." His stament was final, there was going to be no change, and Miroku saw that. He ran his hand across his face, then looked and the Prince of Ice again. "Please, at **_least_** give her a week to heal. Just one week." Sesshomaru pushed past him without replying and disapeared into his room.

He stalked across the room as he caught scent of Rin who was laying on the couch. She was sleeping in his shirt and boxers curled up into the couch, in what looked to be an uncoffortable position. Her face was stuck to the leather, and one of her legs were hanging off the couch. She smelt of the shampoo they used here, and also heavy medication. He sighed and picked her up, then brought her into the bed room and placed her on the bed. After covering her with a blanket he walked over to his desk in the room and started working on more paperwork that need to be done, his life just seemed to be doing paperwork and going to meetings. Nothing really changed and he was getting sick of it. He didn't remember his father having to do so much work. He always had time to spend with his family, and Sesshomaru didn't really remember him really working.

He had so many things that he hadn't used in his own appartment because he was working. He had a t.v he had not once used, a pool table that he hadn't even looked at, and many, many other entertaining thing that he didn't even know were in his appartment. Sesshomaru wondered if he could get soemone to do any his paperwork for him, oh course he could he was **Sesshomaru**, he could get anything he wanted. He put down his pen and turned around. He saw Rin on the bed, the blankets he had put over her were only covering a quarter of her body. Her long waist length hair was tangled around her body in soft curls. Her pink pouted lips were slightly open, and there was a slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead. He was having trouble believing that she was only 13, she was just a child but her scent was all woman. But still, her aura contained innocence that a women couldn't obtain. He was just starting to realize _how _small she actually was, he was just used to most people seeming small to him, but she was a foot and a half shorter than him. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before, but he hadn't really looked at her before, he had just taken in her scent.

Sesshomaru realized her scent wasn't tainted, usually after woman lose their virginities their scent becomes, less pleasent. She still smelled exactly as she did before, cherry blossoms. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her for a good ten minutes until she woke up. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around confused , until she saw Sesshomaru standing there. Anger, resentment, pain, and sadness flared up in her aura, quite voilently. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be surprised at how vivid her emotions were to him. She sat up and Sesshomaru turned around and went back to the paper work he had decided to do again.

Rin sat there and watched for a couple minutes as he wrote things down, wanting to leave his presence but she was to afriad to get up and just leave. She fiddled with the blanket that was covering her body, and felt extremly sick that she had to sit in the same room as him, none the less the room that he had quite brutally stolen her virginity from her. Rin bit her bottom lip hard, scolding herself for thinking of those things. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. So she held it in, trying to think of anything that wouldn't lead her back into the night before. She remembered that she didn't even know his name. She sat there trying not care about what his name was... she didn't **_care_**, but she was curious, she had always been an inquisitive child, and when she didn't get what she wanted to know she would pester whoever she was trying to get the information out of, until they finally gave in.

The thought of actually having to speak to him made her want to throw up. But after a few moments of being bothered by not knowing his name she finally gave up. When she realized she was actually going to ask him she got nervous, and her palms got sweaty. She took a deep breath and blurted out her question. "What's your name?" Sesshomaru turned around in his chair **(it was one of those spinny chairs)**, "Why do you want to know?" He was surprised for the third time that day, and he really didn't like surprises. He thought she would just stay in silence sending him waves of hate, and fury. Rin tried to come up with a reason but she really didn't have one, so she shrugged then remembered that he had asked her what her name was the night before. "Why did you ask me,**_ my_** name?", she asked him. Sesshomaru also hated it when people answered questions with other questions. The only reason he had for asking her name was to make her snap out of the 'trance' she had gone into. But he came up with an answer easily. "Because I wanted to know who was satisfying my needs". Sesshomaru knew that was cruel to say, and couldn't really find it in him to care. Rin sent an emotional wave crashing on him after he said that, it was full of humiliation, hate, anger, sadness, and pain. It was even more vivid than before and Sesshomaru wanted to gag when he felt all her emotions go through his body.

"Maybe I want to know who's needs I'm satisfying", Rin said bitterly, then got up and went to the door. She wasn't going to stand another moment in this room, this is man. She yanked the door open roughly. "My name is Sesshomaru", he finally replied just as she was about to shut the door. She didn't pause, and just shut the door and went into the living room. He wouldn't of know if she had even heard him if it weren't for the satisfaction of getting an answer out of him that was in her aura for a moment or two. Sesshomaru closed his eys and rubbed his forehead. He needed to get her away from him. He didn't know how she was doing it, but she seemed to be projecting what she felt on him, and he couldn't stand the human emotions that were still lingering in his skin, even though she was out of his sight.

Rin walked into kitchen and opened the fridge. She hadn't realized she was starving, she hadn't eaten in about two days. **_(AN: I'm trying to figure out what Sesshomaru eats, but I haven't gotten anything. I'm just going to say he eats human food!) _**There was all kinds of food in the fridge but most of it looked untouched. She opened a drawer in the bottom of the fridge and there were a bunch of different kinds of fruits. Rin grabbed an apples, some grapes, and an orange. She took a bite of the apple but when she started chewing, her appetite completly disapeared and she felt like throwing up again. She felt like she was having mood swings and her body felt like it didn't belong to her anymore. Her stomach seemd weaker, now just thinking about Sesshomaru made her want to vomit, and usually Rin had a healthy appetite, now she couldn't stomach looking at the food.

Rin frowned and threw the food out. She sighed and walked over to the couch. There was a couple remotes sitting on a coffee table infront of the couch. She grabbed one and trying to figure out the t.v. There was one for the D.V.D player, one for the sound system and one for the actual t.v. She figured out which one was which, and turned on the t.v. She flipped through a couple channels until she found something that she wanted to watch. She sat there consentrating on the screen, it was a mindless show but it was better than nothing. She was still extremly exhausted, it felt like no matter how much sleep she got she was still tired. It was probably just because she was hurt and her body was trying to recuperate, probably same with her mind, but she wasn't going to think about that at the moment.

Even though she was exhausted she couldn't fall asleep, she closed her eyes but images she really didn't want to see flashed behind her eye lids. Tears welled up into her eyes and fell as she realized a few things. She was going to live here and be used as a plaything for men, probably as long as she held any sexual appeal, and when she got old, they were probably going to use her as a maid. She was never going to see her parents or any of her other family. She wasn't going to see her friends from school ever again... she wasn't going to be able to go to** school **ever again. She wasn't even going to get an education! All her hopes and dreams for life were flushed down the drain. She didn't have any **real **say in what happened in her life. Unless she found a way to escape she was going to be here until she died. Or they might just throw her out on the street when she got old.

Rin tried to choke back gut wretching sobs so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear her, even if he did he probably wouldn't care. But just in case, Rin didn't want him to hear her self pitying cries. She grabbed a throw pillow that was lying on the couch and shoved it into her face to muffle her sobs. She didn't even own her body any more, it was bought by somebody else, and she didn't even get paid for it. Nothing was a choice for her anymore. Shudders went through her body as she started crying more. A man she barley knew can taken the most sacred thing from her, and now she had nothing to give. She would never have a family, she would never have a lover, a boyfriend, or a husband, she wasn't even sure if she wanted any of those things after she had found out what men were like. She'd never have children. That made her cry even harder, she had always wanted kids. She wanted to have a family and give them the childhood she never had. Not filled will tough love from nunes, and strict rules. She wanted the kind of unconditional love that was warm and they never had to guess whether or not you really cared.

Dispite her attempts to muffle her sorrowful cries, Sesshomaru could hear her quite clearly. He was slightly annoyed but he wasn't going to complain since he was probably the reason she was crying. Although he could easy shut her up by just going out into the living room, but he decided to let her cry herself out, and hopefully she wouldn't do it again... or she'd just cry when he wasn't in the room. He hated it when women cried, it was just so whiney and high pitched, but when Rin cried it bothered him even more, because the way she cried made him feel bad. It made him want to go out there and comfort her, and he hated her for making him feel that. It was probably just because she was so young and still held on to some part of her innocence. Even though Sesshomaru would never admitt it, he had always had a small soft spot for children.

After a while the crying in the living room ceased, and all he could hear was her soft, steady breathing, he assumed she was asleep. Sesshomaru muttered a curse to himself and ran a hand through his long silver hair. After stripping his clothes from his body, he turned off the lights and slipped in between the cool sheets of his bed. He laid there for hours, but sleep didn't seem to want to find him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay there we go. Please review! And like it :)


End file.
